Metal payment cards present unique challenges when including electronic components, such as inductive coupling payment modules, RF electronic and standalone electronic inlays. To accommodate these components, the metal is machined into various geometries, then the component is placed in the cavity and left exposed or hidden under a printed sheet of plastic or other decorative element. The decorative element may be affixed to the card through a variety of processes such as platen lamination, contact adhesive, curable adhesives, or “push fit” or any joining method known to the art. RF shielding is often required in the cavity, further complicating card assembly while maintaining the desired aesthetic of the card.
Some of these required machining geometries remove significant amounts of metal or leave slits or holes through the card which weaken its strength and are undesirable aesthetically. In order to strengthen the card and provide a desirable surface, overmolding and insert molding techniques have been developed to encapsulate electronic inlays within the cards and strengthen the card geometries. Furthermore, this development has improved RF performance over existing designs because it enables more metal remove in critical RF transmission and receiving areas while maintaining structural rigidity and desired appearance.